


Hey Buddy (We Are Always Together Buddy)

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And chan, Assault, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hyungs, Sasaeng Fan(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: He didn't want to go by himself. That did not sound like a good idea at all, he wanted his members. They would help him, keep him safe and make sure he was safe.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Kudos: 29





	Hey Buddy (We Are Always Together Buddy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiFUoR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiFUoR/gifts), [ratsarentuglystopjudging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsarentuglystopjudging/gifts).



> I am so sorry that I haven't posted to this account in so long, I just didn't feel like writing, but now I'm back and I'm hopefully going to get more works out. Thank you for requesting but requests are closed for now! Thank you so much for reading!

He didn't want to go by himself. That did not sound like a good idea at all, he wanted his members. They would help him, keep him safe and make sure he was safe.

For context, Seventeen was at a dance practice when suddenly Vernon was called. Sofia, his younger sister, had called him with important information about his family. 

Currently, the company building was under construction and the only room allowed was the practice room. So, Vernon was permitted to take the 15 minute walk back to the dorm, with the stipulation that the boy was to call Jeonghan when he got back. 

So, on down the street, the Korean-American went. Now, it was midday and he was in practice gear, a face mask, and a beanie. In hindsight, he probably should've worn a coat or jacket or something, just to cover up his physique, but it was too late now. On he strolled, looking around and just taking deep breaths and enjoying the late spring weather.

Everything was so peaceful, but something always goes wrong. It happened way to fast for Vernon to even scream. 

He was grabbed from behind, some one gripping the back of his head and placing a cover over his face. He panicked, arms flailing and legs kicking, desperate to get out. He almost had it, his body moving so much that the hands around him slipped but another pair held firm, shoving him into the back of a vehicle. 

Terrified out of his mind, he struggled and screamed. He heard voices all around him and the car started to move. Nobody had bothered to put a seat belt on him so he flew back and forth with the motions of the car, crying and calling out for his hyungs. He eventually tried himself out, sobs diminishing into small whimpers and his head pounding. He knew he had to stay awake, figure out where they were going but he just couldn't, he was so tired.

~~~~~~  
A Week Later

Jeonghan continued to pace around, it had been a week since Vernon had disappeared and the cops were doing shit. What good were they if they couldn't find his baby brother? The members were scattered around the dorm, all schedules were cancelled for the time being so that the boys could focus on finding Vernon. 

The second oldest had been the most restless, he was one of the ones that voted for Vernon to be able to talk on the phone in peace. He had suggested that Vernon go and walk the streets alone. The guilt had wracked his stomach ever since he found out. He couldn't bear to hear anything like that, he hated thinking that they couldn't find Vernon or that the boy could be hurt somewhere. 

He was still pacing around the room, feet slightly aching, when Seungcheol came rushing from his bedroom on the phone. He threw a look to Jeonghan and the second oldest knew, Vernon had been found.

Jeonghan was in such a rush that he didn't even grab a mask or anything. Just shoved his feet in his shoes and left after Seungcheol, not even realizing that they had left the rest of the members confused and wondering what the rushing was about, though no one was an idiot, they could guess and wish that they had gone too.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan sprinted their way to the hospital, not bothering to pardon themselves from running into people. When they got there, Jeonghan hated what he saw, tears misting his eyes. Vernon, his baby brother, was lying in a hospital bed, bruises covering his face. His lip is busted and his right cheek is cut. Jeonghan couldn't believed his little brother, lying unconscious in the bed, bandage covering his forearm and and splint on his ring finger. The older didn't even spare Seungcheol a glance and rushed to the boy's side, shaking hands hovering above the unconscious boy, a sob ripping from his throat. 

Jeonghan looked up to see that Seungcheol had left room and was now talking to the doctor. The second oldest glanced back at the boy, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my heart, I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I'm sorry I let you get hurt. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jeonghan spilled, tears falling down his cheeks and onto the bed. He buried his head in the bed sheets, grasping Vernon's hand. Jeonghan stilled as he felt the boy's hand twitch, he looked up.

"Hyung?"


End file.
